Carotid endarterectomy for carotid stenosis reduces the incidence of stroke and death. Our recent neuropsychometric data shows that >40% of operated patients suffer subclinical neurological injury. We are currently investigating the role of microvascular failure (as modulated by leukocyte adhesion receptors and the prothrombotic cascade) in the pathogenesis of this injury.